Garnet's Journey
by Fighting Spirit
Summary: Garnet hears Zidane is dead and goes on a journey.. but is he REALLY dead? Read and find out!
1. Garnet Begins

First off

First off, I would just like to say that I do NOT own any of the characters in FFIX. (c)2000 Squaresoft Co., Ltd. All Squaresoft logos are trademarks of Square Co., Ltd.

However, I -do- own the copyright to this story. Please do not take or edit in any way, shape, or form without permission of author; Freekin Creekin@aol.com. Thank you. R+R! 3

__

I should explain the situation first:

  
Zidane: Supposedly Dead   
Dagger: Running Away   
Vivi: Kidnapped 

Amarant: Living with Freija   
Freija: Living with Amarant   
Steiner/Beatrix: Same.. guardians of castle   
Eiko: Lives in Castle   
Quina: Traveling 

  
Inside Garnet's Bookbag:   
Eidolon Necklace  
  
Tiger Rod  
  
Picture of Zidane  
  
Picture of all her friends  
  
Eidolon Gems  


  
Wet black hair clinging to wisps of wind and rain blew behind a beautiful young face.. Eyes of almond, lips of rose and skin of snow ran through Evil Forest. Delicate hands gripped the sleeves of her blouse to keep atleast a little warm. Running away from the castle seemed to be her only choice, after learning Zidane was killed on King Ed. Plains. Dim white light was close yet so far, as she ran faster and faster to get away from it all.

Finally reaching the end of the petrified forest, Princess Garnet took off her rain hat and looked around. It had stopped raining, but she had no idea where to go. It was still dark even though it was early morning. Dagger, who decided to go by her alias, found a quiet little cave to the east. She tried to make a fire, but to no avail. It was rather cold in there, blue puffs of wind scattered the cave. As she ventured into it, she realized it was Ice Cavern! The place she and Zidane.. went through.. She wouldn't think of it! Not now.. she shook her head and held back tears, climbing up a steep hill. Garnet's silent brown eyes were glazed with crystal tears, making it hard to see. She fell down the cliff after tripping on a stone.

"Hey! Girl!" Garnet woke up to a burst of pain in her head and to see a young boy standing over her. "Nice ones! Heh!" he cackled, looking at her chest. Garnet blinked for a moment, wondering where she was. As if the boy read her thoughts, "You're in Dali. I rescued you. Hehehe! So what's your name?" Garnet sat up a little. "Uhh.. Dagger," she replied, looking around. For some reason this looked familiar.. "Is this the Dali Inn?" The boy nodded, and Garnet was suprised. She got up and thanked the boy and left. Somewhere she heard a little boy crying.. Vivi? She withdrew to the well and peered inside.. lo and behold--VIVI!! "Vivi!" Dagger shouted. "Are you alright?!" "D-dagger?" Vivi answered timidly. "Yes! Yes, it's me. Hold on, I'll get you out!" Dagger threw down a bucket she found near the well, pulling Vivi up in it. She hugged him tight. "No time for questions," Dagger said, spotting an airship in the distance.

Passing through the garden, Garnet spotted something on the floor. Picking it up, she tried to scratch the dust off it. "Alexan..wants y...ncess Ga..dane is...t dead..." she read aloud. She tossed it into her backpack, thinking it was maybe and Alexandrian coin. Up ahead she spotted a cargo airship ready to take off, so like Zidane showed her she hopped up the ladder and onto the deck. Taking out her coin again, she washed it in a little puddle that was on the deck. It bounced off her leg and into the darkness of the sky. Garnet sighed, wishing she knew what it said.

"So.." she looked at Vivi." What happened? "W-well.." the little mage began, "I-I was walking around outside the c-castle and these odd men took me and t-threw me in a crate. Next t-thing I know, you were there over me and I was in a w-well." Garnet thought for a minute. "Well.. I thought Zidane was dead, I was told this. So I went out to search for him, and I found you!" Vivi just stood there. "Zidane.. dead..?" Garnet sighed. "Let's just go to sleep.." Vivi also sighed and rested his head against Garnet's bookbag. They fell asleep and woke up the next moring in a heap in the alleys of Lindblum.

"How'd we get here?" Garnet mumbled as she slowly woke up. She grabbed a note pinned to Vivi's hat. It read, "Two Travelers: Please ask before getting on someone else's airship! BASTARDS. - Alexandrian Cargo" Garnet sighed.. she was kind of glad they were kicked off, or she'd be back in Alexandria. Vivi shifted a little and woke up, too. "Where are w-we..?" he uttered. Garnet said, "We're in Lindblum. Read this note." She handed the note to him. After he read it, he sighed and dropped it. "Y-you know.." he started, "We should head to Gizamaluke. Maybe he can help us." Garnet agreed and the two ventured through Lindblum, stopping to buy potions, to the gate. Vivi led the way as they ventured across the Eunorus plains to Gizamaluke's Grotto. Once they got there, Garnet said, "This is so weird.. we're following the path we took when we went on our adventure.. you, me, Zidane, everyone.." Vivi agreed. They went inside to see what was to await them

As soon as they got in, they were captured by Burmecian soldiers and led to Master Gizamaluke. "Oh!" the master said, "This is Princess Garnet til Alexandros 17th, please unhand her and her mage!" The guards did as they were told and ran off. "What brings you here, Majesty?" Garnet told him the story of her running away and Vivi told the story of his kidnapped terror. "Why.. that IS odd, indeed," Gizamaluke pondered. "Zidane passed through here.. maybe a few weeks ago?" Garnet squeeled in delight; Vivi widened his eyes. "I believe he said he was headed to Burmecia to search for Freija. He told me she was missing and that he knew Alexandria needed her, so he packed his bags and left. He told Beatrix to tell you that he was on a journey." The two travelers just stood there, mouthes gaped. Gizamaluke shifted in the water. "I do have airships to take you to Burmecia.. would you like to go?" "Definatly!" They both said at the same time. Gizamaluke instructed them to follow a tunnel, where they found Burmecian soldiers and a large airship. "Safe journies!" Gizamaluke said from below as they lifted off into the sunset.

In about an hour, they found themselves at the Burmecian gates. "Here we are.." Garnet sighed, "Our fate is calling us inside.. let us withdraw!" They thanked the Burmecian soldiers and went in. They went through a large tower and appeared in a courtyard. There was a note pinned to the door: "Friends of Burmecia, this is Freija and Amarant speaking. We've joined forces with Zidane; he has learned Princess Garnet was missing from the castle. We have dedicated our lives to go find her. Thank you. - Freija and Amarant" Scibbled on the bottom was, "Garnet, my love, if you ever find this, please know no matter what, I will love you forever. - Zidane" Garnet's eyes welled up with tears as she read it. "D-don't cry, Dagger.." Vivi offered. "We'll j-just have to follow them." Garnet nodded and took the note with her and put it in her bookbag. "Oh!" Vivi shouted. "Docter Tot might know!" Garnet's eyes lit up. "Yes! We must go see him in Treno! But where is that..?" Vivi sat down for a minute. "Hmm.. let's go to Summit Station and see."


	2. Garnet, Vivi and Quina: Quest Only Start...

First off

First off, I would just like to say that I do NOT own any of the characters in FFIX. (c)2000 Squaresoft Co., Ltd. All Squaresoft logos are trademarks of Square Co., Ltd. However, I -do- own the copyright to this story. Please do not take or edit in any way, shape, or form without permission of author; Freekin Creekin@aol.com. Thank you. R+R! 3

__

I should explain the situation first:

  
Zidane, Freija, Amarant: On Journey to find Garnet 

Garnet & Vivi: On Journet to find Zidane, Freija, Amarant

  
Steiner/Beatrix: Same.. guardians of castle

  
Eiko: Lives in Castle

  
Quina: Traveling 

  
Inside Garnet's Bookbag:   
Eidolon Necklace  
  
Tiger Rod  
  
Picture of Zidane  
  
Picture of all her friends  
  
Eidolon Gems 

Mage Staff  


  


The two travelers reached Summit Station in what seemed like hours after a hike around Burmecia and the plains around it. Garnet ran up to the Cable Car Enthusiast and asked about Treno. The girl simply pointed to a sign. Vivi read it out loud: "Next Stop: Treno, Alexandria, Daguerreo." They ran to the cable car. "Where will you be going?" A worker named Mary asked them. "Treno!!" They answered at the same time. "Good, because that is our first stop." They boarded the cable car and sat down.

"..and then," Garnet was telling Vivi a story of her past, "Beatrix jumped in front of me to get the monster--" The cable car suddenly halted to a stop. "TRENO! TRENO! TRENO!" Mary shouted. "I'll tell you later!" Garnet called cheerfully." LET'S GO!" She grabbed Vivi and dragged him off. They immediately arrived in front of the gates of Treno. Running past nobles and bums, they reached Dr. Tot's house in no time. Banging on the door, they heard a pen scribbling something. Then the door opened and there he was! "Princess! Vivi! How convenient!" The doctor said. "You have some visitors.." He motioned to General Beatrix and Steiner. "PRINCESS!" they said at the same time. "Zidane isn't really dead!" Beatrix shouted. "You must come with us to Alexandria at once!" 

Before the two knew what was going on, they were on the Red Rose and off to Alexandria. "Beatrix.." Garnet started. "What's going on?" "Well.." the general said, "We came to take you back to Alexandria. Zidane requested we find you and hold you there if we found you. He is really worried." Garnet sighed. She wanted to find Zidane herself.. she needed to see him.. not just wait like a little dog for their master! When they reached Alexandria, Garnet grabbed Vivi and slunk off the ship without being noticed. They ran and ran 'til they could run no more and ended up at Pinnacle Rocks. They were all the way back near Treno! They stopped and passed out on the rocks. When they woke up, Ramuh was floating over them. "Help.." Garnet uttered. Ramuh flashed a lightning bolt on them and they were floating. They floated over the mist continent and landed in the familiar village of Conde Petie.

Suddenly wide awake, Vivi stood up. "Conde Petie..?" A fat dwarf jumped infront of them. "RALLY-HO!" it screamed in delight. Garnet and Vivi stepped back in surprise. They slowly backed away. "U-uhm.." Vivi said. He tripped over a stone and fell into another body behind him. Garnet rushed down the hill to see where he landed and found him brushing himself off with another mage. "Mr. 288!" Vivi shouted. The two mages were talking like crazy. "Um.." Garnet started. "Oh!" Vivi said delightfully. This is my friend Dagger." "Yes, I know," the mage said. "We have met before." He gazed into the field over the path. "I need you to come to our village.. it's an emergency!" he said. The two followed him to an airship. "Come." They boarded the airship and flew to the village.

Once they entered, they were surrounded by black mages greeting Vivi and staring and Garnet. "Calm down!" Mr. 288 shouted. The mages calmed down and let him talk. He started his story. "Zidane and the others came through here. They were looking for you, Dagger. They told me to tell you, if you came through here, they were heading to Madain Sari to ask Lani if she's seen you. If you'd like to take our airship there, be our guests." All of a sudden, they heard a familiar, "FROG COME BACK!" echo through. Quina came bounding in! "Frog gone.. oh! Mages! Dagger! Vivi!" "Quina!" Garnet said. As soon as Quina came in she began telling the story of her journey. Garnet also told hers and Vivi's. Quina decided to come with them! "Very well." Mr. 288 said. "Let us get into the airship!" He led them to the entrance of the forest where the airship was parked. All 4 got in as it set off into the sky. Garnet strode to the deck and hummed her little song. Vivi came and listened while Quina unpacked her bag to eat her.. "munchies."

As they landed at Madain Sari, Garnet, Vivi and Quina got off the ship. "Farewell and good journey!" the mage bid them. As they waved good bye, they found a coin on the floor. Quina licked off the dust and it read, "Zid..still sea..ill find D..come t..Mada..ri.." Garnet put it in her bookbag for future reference. She also found another coin. "Oh!" she breathed, "This is the one I lost! Remember, Vivi?" Vivi nodded and she added that one to her bag too. They started for Madain Sari in good spirits.

They greeted the moogle that was there. "Ah! Eiko friends! You always welcome here at Madain Sari." Garnet smiled at it and went in. Lani was leaning against a fencepost ruin playing with her hat. "Lani.." Garnet whispered. "Princess," the bounty hunter smiled. "Zidane came through here not too long ago.. actually it was today! He said he was heading to the Iifa Tree. Wacko." Lani snorted. "I gotta go. See ya." She disappeared into the shadows of the ruins. The three adventurers ran off. "Iifa Tree not far," Quina mustered. "I pass it on way here. I show you short cut!" Quina led the trio through the plains and to the tree, where they found a sleeping--FREIJA!!! "Freija! Freiiiiiiiijaaaaaaaaaaa!" Garnet yelled. She ran up to her and hugged her. Freija yawned and woke up. "Oh. Princess? Yes, it is you! Zidane and Amarant left me here as to see if you would show up. I will aid you on your journey. I believe they told me they returned to Alexandria. Shall we?" Garnet said, "Oh, but how are we to get there..?" Vivi spoke up. "D-dagger.. you summon E-eidolons.. can you g-get one to c-carry us there?" Garnet agreed it was a good idea. She took out her necklace and summoning stones. "Ifrit.." she muttered. Ifrit appeared and they boarded him. "To Alexandria." Freija said to the Eidolon. It took off for the city on the Mist Continent.

DISC 3 COMING NEXT!!!


	3. They Find Zidane & Amarant, But Are They...

First off

First off, I would just like to say that I do NOT own any of the characters in FFIX. (c)2000 Squaresoft Co., Ltd. All Squaresoft logos are trademarks of Square Co., Ltd. However, I -do- own the copyright to this story. Please do not take or edit in any way, shape, or form without permission of author; Freekin Creekin@aol.com. Thank you. R+R! 3

__

I should explain the situation first:

  
Zidane, Amarant: On Journey to find Garnet 

Garnet, Vivi, Quina, Freija: On Journet to find Zidane, Amarant

  
Steiner/Beatrix: Same.. guardians of castle

  
Eiko: Lives in Castle

  
Inside Garnet's Bookbag:   
Eidolon Necklace  
  
Tiger Rod  
  
Picture of Zidane  
  
Picture of all her friends  
  
Eidolon Gems 

Mage Staff

Holy Lance

Fork  
  


Ifrit suddenly disappeared out of no where and the four land near the gates of Alexandria. They enter to see if Zidane is there yet. Unfortunatly.. they are stopped by the angry Beatrix and Steiner. "What is going ON?!" Beatrix hissed at Garnet. The four looked at eachother and ran past them. They flew into the alley and down into Ruby's theatre. Skillfully outrunning the two generals, they fall down the stairs and lay panting on the floor. Ruby came up to them. "My my, darlin's. What cattle were chasin' ya'll?" They got up and looked around. There was Tantalus.. Blank, Marcus, everyone! "Tantalus.." Garnet whispered. "What brings you're purdy face to the Alexandrian slums, doll? I mean I know you're the queen of this downright sodden city, but I'm hankerin' to know why Zidane has been lookin' for ya'll and why you ain't in your castle!" Garnet explained her story to a confused Tantalus. "My~! Ya'll sure have been through plenny of adventures in the world. I awtta tell ya'll that Zidane was down here yesterday askin' for ya. He told me to tell ya'll he'll be a-waitin' in Treno with this here Amarant, and he took Cinna with 'um." Ruby sighed. "G'luck!" 

Vivi and the troop started out of the theatre. "W-where will we find an airship?" he sighed. They walked around aimlessly to the gates of Alexandria. "I-ifrit disappeared, n-now what?" They all sighed and sat down outside of Alexandria. Garnet rested her head on the gate and rolled her eyes up. Suddenly she bolted up. "Look!" She pointed to a place only a few feet away. "The Red Rose! We can take that!" They bolted for the ship before anyone could find them. Freija immediately took control. They lifted off and sailed through the air. 

Everyone cheered for their good luck and prepared for Treno. They docked the ship on the mountain edge and ran for Treno. Unfortunately.. Treno was GONE. "What.." Garnet started. There was a war there between Treno and Lindblum just the night before. "Oh no.." Freija sighed. There were still battleships around, so they went back to the ship. "Maybe Lindblum have answer!" Quina said suddenly. "After all, they start war. Let's see!" "Not a bad idea, Quina." Freija said. "Let us fly to Lindblum." Garnet sighed to herself, hoping Lindblum wasn't destroyed, too.

They didn't even get a chance to land when they saw Lindblum in ruins. "No..!" Garnet screamed. Not Lindblum... everyone stared in awe as the big city was blasted with bombs. Even though Cid was already dead.. what happened to Hilda? The airship slowly drifted to the grass below and stopped. Garnet cried in the corner while Freija leaned on the bow and shook her head sadly. Quina was poking Vivi, who was meditating something. His eyes were grey as he said, "Message for Vivi from 288. Come to Black Mage Village right away." He turned normal again. "Vivi?" Quina said, in pure confusion. "G-guys.." Vivi said in a low voice. Everyone turned to look at him. "I-i just got an odd message from the mages at the village. They want us there.. n-now." he stumbled. "I guess we should go.." a mixed up Garnet said. She was so distraught over all these events happening. Freija piloted the airship to the village.

As they ran in, it was deserted! Another note was pinned to a statue. "Friends, please come to Oeilvert as soon as you can. Trouble ahead! -Mages" Garnet picked herself up and stated, "All this traveling.. let us go, I guess." Without words, the foursome went back to the ship and sailed it to the city of Oeilvert.

"Here we are.." Freija sighed. It was covered in twine from the Iifa Tree. Suddenly, everyone blacked out and woke up in little cubicles. A familiar cackle echoed the place. "Hahaha! I, Kuja, am back. I have captured your little mage friends and YOU! Also here are Zidane and Amarant, my new slaves. Hahahaha!" "ZIDANE!" Garnet screamed. "Well well." Kuja huffed. "So you want little Zidane? I'll give him to you, I suppose.. as long as you complete a task." "ANYTHING!" Garnet cried. "So desperate. Hehehe! I suppose I'll make it hard. Go to Desert Palace and get me the Silvarian Candelabra. Then I'll give you Zidane. If you really want Amarant, get me the Goldarian Candelabra, too. For these stupid little black mages, I'll take.. I guess the Bronzarian Candelabra. Bring me all three to get all of these meddling fools. Princess, my dear.. you may take 3 friends with you! Well, you only have 3 now, so.."

The next thing they knew, Garnet, Quina, Vivi and Freija were at the entrance of Desert Palace, Kuja's old home. They started up the stairs. "Good munchies in here?" Quina asked. Garnet just sighed and shook her head. "Well now," came a voice from nowhere. "I see you are all here in one piece." Freija yelled, "Where are Amarant and the others?!" Kuja just cackled. "You'll get them if you get my my prize. Heheheh. For those of you who were with Eiko when she lit the candelabras.." Vivi gulped. "G-go on.." he stuttered. Kuja continued, "I want you to get those items that you got from the candelabras. They will, when put all together, form the Bronzarian. For the Silvarian, you must summon an Eidolon!" Seeming to have forgotten Garnet could do that, he said, "And none of you can! AHAHA! Anyway. To get the Goldarian, you must put the two Bronzarian and Silvarian together! Hahahahaha!" His voice faded away. Vivi looked around and said, "L-lets go upstairs, I remember the Anklet was up t-there." The others nodded and followed him up there.

After extracting the Anklet from the Guardarian Candelabra, they traveled up a steep staircase. "Look!" Freija shouted, "A Guardarian Candelabra!" They ran to it and extracted the Shield Armor. "T-the library had s-some Guardarian Candelabras.." Vivi started. But he didn't get to finish because they ran into the room of books and into a Candelabra. Quina extracted the N-Kai Armlet from the bloodstone. "Remember the moogle?" Garnet asked. Since Quina and Freija weren't there with Eiko and the other two, they just listened. Vivi nodded and they went into the left room. They followed another long staircase to a Guadarian Candelabra, extracting the Black Hood from it. The one next to it was extracted also, getting them the Venetia Shield.

All of the items started glowing and exploded into the glowing Bronzarian Candelabra. "I'm glad you chose this one!" cackled the horrifying voice. The next thing they knew they were i in front of Kuja in a slightly large airship. They dropped the Candelabra next to him. "SHIVA!" Garnet yelled, and the Candelabra spun around in a cloud of icy dust as the Silvarian Candelabra appeared. And because they were next to each other, the Goldarian Candelabra appeared! "NOOOOOOOOOOO~!!" Kuja yelled as he saw all three Candelabras. The place exploded, sending them flying into all different places.

Garnet woke up groggily inside of Mount Gulug. She rubbed her head. "Where am I..?" she looked around. Freija, Vivi and Quina were around her, all waking up at the same time. "Zidane.." Garnet mumbled. "Amarant.." Freija added. "MAGES!" Vivi yelled. Garnet got up. "No.." she found another coin on the floor. This time she could read all of it: "My beautiful Garnet, I wrote on this coin as I was held captive by Kuja. I put it in your pocket when I walked past you in your cubicle. Kuja said I may only look at you.. but here is the coin. I knew you were" Garnet turned the coin over. "going to get all 3 Candelabras, and I knew the place would explode. The places we go are the same places we went in our adventure.. so it seemed safe you'd land in Mt. Gulug. I'll be waiting in Daguerreo.. -Zidane PS: The mages and Amarant are with me."

Garnet showed everyone the coin. Luckily, they were blasted at the entrance of Mount Gulug, so they exited. "How will we get to Daguerreo?" Freija inquired. "We at city of magic!" Quina said happily. "Maybe they find way for us get there!" The foursome agreed and traveled inward towards the shop. They were stopped by a Bishop. "Princess Garnet.." the bishop said, "I recognized you the second I saw you! You look like you're in need of something.. what may I be of service to?" Garnet smiled and bowed to him. "We need to get to Daguerreo." Vivi and the others nodded. "Well then!" The bishop laughed, "That's as easy as said to be done!" He had them stand at the alter. As soon as they were at the icy village, they were at Daguerreo.

"W-wow.." Vivi said dramatically. They entered the citadel of the water god in awe. As soon as they got in there, they heard screaming. They rushed in to see a Cleyran flower girl screaming at an odd young man. In the back, they saw Zidane and Amarant tied up! "HAHAHA!" the man yelled. "I let the stupid mages go, but these two jerks will DIE!" Garnet screamed. "STAY BACK!" Zidane yelled, "I don't want you hurt!" Amarant said to Freija, "My love.. you all stay back!" The man cackled again. He fired beams at them. Garnet summoned Shiva. "We can work together!" She shouted, "LEND ME YOUR MAGIC!" Vivi made all of his magic skills go into one spell, Freija gave Garnet her spear, and Quina gave Garnet her fork. Everything combined into one thing.. a weapon looking like a large spear with fork points was put in front of them. They all grabbed on and fired the spell from inside it at the man.

"What..? NO! THIS CANNOT BE!!!!!!" the man screamed as he exploded into thin air. It was actually Kuja that did all this.. now he was finally dead. The magic was so strong it sent everyone flying through the air, out of Daguerreo and into the world of Gaia.

DISC 4 COMING NEXT!! LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!


	4. A Grand Day in Alexandria

First off

First off, I would just like to say that I do NOT own any of the characters in FFIX. (c)2000 Squaresoft Co., Ltd. All Squaresoft logos are trademarks of Square Co., Ltd. However, I -do- own the copyright to this story. Please do not take or edit in any way, shape, or form without permission of author; Freekin Creekin@aol.com. Thank you. R+R! 3  


  


Garnet woke up in her bed. "How'd I get here?" she wondered. She stepped out of bed and looked around. There were all of her friends.. Zidane, Amarant, Vivi, Quina, Freija, and an energetic Eiko bounded into the room. "HEY!" she giggled happily, "You're okay, Dagger!" She ran up to Garnet and hugged her tight. Garnet hugged her back, still glancing around the room. She spotted Zidane smiling in the corner. "ZIDANE!" she screamed and ran up to him and hugged him. They kissed passionately on the lips and embraced each other as if they would never let go. Everyone clapped and cheered for them.

A few hours later, Beatrix and Steiner came into the dining room where they were all eating a grand feast. "We were trying to protect you," Beatrix said. Steiner cut in, "But you did marvelous, Princess! You rescued that bandit AND Amarant! You truly are a wondrous woman." Garnet smiled. "Now," she started, "It is time for me to be queen. But I guess a few adventures in between wouldn't hurt~!3"


End file.
